Flesh
by MangleSoul
Summary: Una noche importante para el Mercado Negro pero sobre todo para dos amantes


El híbrido miraba desde lo alto de su terraza el crepúsculo que adornaba la ciudad, una música de fondo mantenía la paz en la su mundo. Alguien toco la puerta interrumpiendo su privacidad que empezaba a disfrutar.

-Adelante.- respondió con un tono ácido.  
La puerta se abrió revelando a un lobo gris con las orejas bajas cargando dos cajas negras con listones de diferente color. -Aquí está su pedido, jefe.- Los ojos del híbrido examinaron al intruso y luego a dichas cajas.  
-El otro es tuyo- escupió mientras tomaba la caja con un listón azulado. -Espero que seas puntual cachorrito, hoy es una noche importante.- Legosi asintió y se retiró. Apenas se cerró la puerta Melon sin mucho cuidado sacó la mercancía de la caja, al admirar su contenido no pudo evitar mover su cola de emoción. Era perfecto.

…

Dos horas pasaron, los leones estaban vestidos con sus mejores trajes al igual que el lobo que hizo un esfuerzo por no arruinar su imagen al terminar con unos pendientes a ultimo minuto. A través de la inmensa puerta principal se podía escuchar murmullos y risas elogiantes esperando a que dieran las ocho en punto. Legosi se acomodo su pelaje por tercera vez y dio las ultimas indicaciones sus compañeros una vez que se abriera la puerta, solo faltaban cinco minutos para las ocho por lo que se apresuró a buscar a su jefe.

-Señor, ya es hora- Legosi anuncio desde el otro lado de la puerta. Melon coloco sus últimos detalles, inspeccionando cualquier detalle en su espejo salio reluciendo una sonrisa maliciosa.A lado de la puerta el lobo gris aguardaba, portaba un saco largo carmesí, un chaleco negro, camisa blanca y un moño victoriano con un reluciente broche de insecto de plata como adorno.  
-¿Listo cachorrito?- preguntó, tomándolo del brazo. Legosi lo miró perplejo y no pudo evitar mover su cola, Melón llevaba un vestido largo negro de escote de corazón, ajustado de su cintura que le favorecía al acentuar su esbelta figura y sus tan características tatuajes de hojas de melón de sus brazos, unos toques dorados finos adornaban su cuello al igual que en sus manos para darle más énfasis a sus largas uñas. Su maquillaje era básico para su gusto pero el ideal, usó un delineado grueso al igual que pestañas postizas para resaltar sus ojos y sus manchas en sus mejillas.  
-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- La boca del lobo se abrió un par de veces intentando formar una palabra concreta pero termino balbuceó disculpas con su rostro enrojecido haciendo reír al híbrido que empezó a guiarlo hacia el evento principal. Sonando las ocho en punto la puerta se abriero.

...

La pareja que se paró en lo alto de las escaleras que daba a la recepción en donde estaban reunidos todos los socios de Shishigumi, desde dragones de Komodo hasta zorros rojos vestían de forma elegante y conversaban como si de otro de su misma especie se tratara. Melon estaba orgulloso de su trabajo, en menos de seis meses había unido a todas las pandillas del Mercado Negro por un bien común, la carne. Con ese ideal en alto poco a poco el mercado fue tomando territorio siendo una amenaza para el Sublime Beastars. Algo que con solo pensarlo el híbrido juraba sentir un orgasmo por tal dicha.  
La pareja bajo atrayendo la mirada de los invitadas y sus aplausos, los jefes de cada clan se acercaron al híbrido a una distancia prudente al notar la mirada asesina que el lobo les dedico, Melon permaneció sereno durante todo el rato en que cada uno de los carnívoros hablaba de su agradecimiento por la invitación y ciertas ganancias por su trato.

-Insisto, esto no es nada...- hablo de forma sedosa pero peligrosa, Legosi chasqueó los dedos hacia uno de los meseros trayendo otra copa de vino para el híbrido. -El plato principal apenas se está cocinando.- Dijo con una amplia sonrisa maliciosa, dicho comentario hizo hacer reir a sus invitados. Jalo del brazo de su compañero lo alejó de la multitud hacia otra habitación en donde varios animales estaban sentados conversando y disfrutando la música en vivo. De todas las mesas la que más se destacaba fue la que se encontraba en medio; el mantel de las demás era de un blanco hueso con adornos florales y trozos de carne, mientras que esta tenía un mantel de color vino con una bandeja de plata con trozos de melón. El híbrido emocionado tomó una pieza de melón y lo dirigió hacia el hocico de Legosi que aceptó el gesto y lo devoró.

-¿No es hermoso?-Legosi miro curioso a su jefe que posaba su cara en sus manos -Cada especie está conviviendo en paz, no hay enfrentamientos, no hay odio…  
-Hizo un gran trabajo jefe- la cola del canino se movió de felicidad por la risilla del híbrido, su mequiñe tomó el suyo y los ojos avellana se fijaron en los ojos negros del lobo gris.  
-Lo hicimos- corrigió.

La banda termino la pieza para iniciar con una seductora canción de tango animando a varios animales a bailar, Melon al igual que su pareja miraron el escenario y como la lujuria de muchos se expresaba a través de cada paso sin importar su especie, incluso uno de los integrantes del Shishigumi se atrevió a bailar con una bella hiena que parecía estar disfrutando la compañía de ese animal que hace meses lo odiaba a muerte. El agarre se hizo más fuerte haciendo que Legosi mirara de reojo al híbrido que mantenía su mirada en la pista de baile recostando su rostro en su brazo. Sin pensarlo mucho el carnívoro se paró, extendió su mano hacia Melon, sus ojos fijaron brevemente en la mano que sin decir nada la tomo.

Melon sonrió cuando el público calló, la banda retomo la melodía para dar comenzó a otra nueva canción mas fluida, una luz enfocó a la pareja siento el centro atención. El mas pequeño lo atrajo hacia él violentamente antes de que el canino tomara la iniciativa, pero solo por un segundo de dominio ya que el lobo lo alejó y lo giro para que le diera la espalda y se posara en su pecho, las manos del híbrido se deslizaron por los muslos del lobo dejándolo anonadado el tiempo necesario para que girara y tener de nuevo el control. Durante todo el baile Melon prácticamente se deshacía de los brazos del canino que insistia en tenerlo cerca. Daban vueltas y empujones, su baile fue violento pero apasionado hasta que en un momento pararon y la pierna del híbrido quedó entre las piernas de Legosi, a centímetros de que sus rostros se tocaran. La audiencia aplaudió estrepitosamente, Legosi ayudo a su jefe a incorporarse y dieron una pequeña reverencia a su público.

-Necesito enseñarte algo.- El híbrido llamó su atención en un susurro a lo cual Legosi asintió y volvió a tomarlo del brazo, pasaron entre la multitud que les abrieron paso y antes de abandonar la fiesta llamó a uno de los leones que se encontraban cuidando las salidas. Susurro algo en el oído del león del Congo y este asintió, satisfecho Melon guío a su pareja hacia los pasillos alejándolo del ajetreo, caminaron lo suficiente hasta que poco a poco la música se fue desvaneciendo hasta estar en total silencio. Las paredes con adornos sofisticados fueron cambiando hasta solo ser paredes tapizadas con un patrón monótono que se perdía por la poca luz que ofrecían las ventanas adornadas con cortinas un poco gastadas pero que le daban un buen toque. Melon se paró frente a una puerta al final de pasillo que casi se encontraba escondida si no fuera por la peculiar pintura que era del mismo color del tapizado, giro la perilla y entraron de forma cautelosa. La oscuridad reinaba la habitación pero no fue una molestia para los dos animales que podían ver en ella, el híbrido se quitó sus zapatillas sin dejar de sostener el brazo del carnívoro. Legosi examinó el cuarto en busca de una amenaza pero a simple vista parecía una simple recamara con una cama y un cobertor que parecía acogedor, una mesita de noche con una lámpara y junto a ella un jarrón con flores artificiales.

Una mano suave paso por la mejilla del lobo haciéndolo bajar su mirada hacia su híbrido que peligrosamente meneaba su cola. Melón agarró la parte trasera de su cabeza y lo atrajo hacía un beso brusco, el lobo correspondió con la misma intensidad pero de un momento a otro se apartó al sentir que los dientes del híbrido se engancharon en su labio inferior, un hilo de saliva y sangre adornaron la boca de Melon que no pudo evitar un gemido al saborear la sangre. La respiración de ambos se volvió entrecortada, la oleada de emociones fue como un choque de trenes, dejándolos abrumados y claramente ansiosos por más. Las manos temblorosas del canino se deslizaron por la esbelta figura del híbrido, apretó sin mucha fuerza sus muslos emitiendo un gemido del macho más pequeño que no quiso quedarse atrás que lamió con su áspera lengua su cuello y comenzó a quitarle el saco al canino.

-Seamos uno…  
Aquellas palabras fueron un eco en la cabeza del lobo dejándolo a merced de las manos ajenas que se posaron sobre su pecho que sin mucho esfuerzo lo guiaron hacia la cama y lo sentaron. Legosi tomó de forma delicada la mano de su jefe y la besó de forma cariñosa  
-No quiero dañarte.  
-No lo harás.- Melón se sentó a horcajadas sobre su regazo, el lobo gris pasó su mano sobre la espalda del híbrido que respondió con un sutil pero excitante ronroneo.  
-Confío en ti...- Empujó sus caderas hacia el carnívoro haciendo presión en su entrepierna. La delicada mano de su jefe fue despojada de su pulcera, un beso y luego otro fue dejando rastro hasta su dedo meñique al cual lamió desde su base.  
-Hazlo- el híbrido gimió al sentir que los colmillos penetrando su piel, de un movimiento brusco pudo arrancar el dedo, un grito agonizante inundó la habitación, la sangre empezaba a llenar la boca del canino, los gemidos de dolor y excitación de Melon no ayudaban a mantenerse cuerdo. La carne y el sabor metálico hicieron que su cuerpo se sintiera más ligero, Legosi tomó su tiempo para morder y saborear la carne fresca de su pareja que se encontraba rozando su entrepierna con la suya de forma más insistente.  
-Legosi- el híbrido beso su cuello-¡Legosi!- volvió a insistir. El lobo alarmado regreso a la realidad viendo la escena sangrienta, tomando la esquina la sabana ejerció presionó contra la mano herida. -Hay vendas y alcohol en el segundo cajón- Dijo entre gemidos. El canino busco con una mano y saco lo necesario, trato con la herida y una vez vendado la mano, Legosi la beso por ultima vez.

-Eres demasiado tierno…  
Las garras del híbrido pudieron llegar al saco del canino, desabrochando con paciencia al igual que la camisa dejando al desnudo el pelaje cremoso de su pecho.  
-Mmgh- Gruñó el canino tratando de ignorar la agitación entre sus piernas, el híbrido siguió ejerciendo presión en su entrepiernas mientras sus temblorosas manos vagaban por el suave pelaje del canino sin importar que dejar un rastro de sangre.  
-Mi turno- sentenció en su oído. La mano de Legosi fue tomada, a comparación de aquel canino Melon chupo su dedo mientras mantenía la mirada en su pareja que empezaba a desesperarse. Primero una y luego otra mordida fue haciendo efecto en su pareja que aullaba en voz baja y miraba a otro lado.  
-Grita para mi…- Hundió sus colmillos y arrancó el meñique. Legosi aulló de dolor dejándose caer en la cama, un brillo se iluminó en sus ojos que Melon que aun mantenía el dedo de su pareja en su hocico ver como un animal intimidarte se retorcía y maldecía a su merced, lo hacía sentir aún más vivo que el dolor. El hirbdio se trepó en él y se acercó al rostro de su lobo que claramente hacía un esfuerzo por no derramar lágrimas de dolor.  
-Limpia.- Ordenó. La sangre goteaba de su hocico manchado el pelaje del canino que sin cuestionarlo limpio con su lengua su sangre. -Buen chico- dicho eso Melon tomo la mano mutilada y limpio con cuidado sin dejar de ver la expresión de dolor del lobo. Molesto por la insistencia de este termino de vendar donde alguna vez estuvo su dedo.

Aun mareado del color los dedos temblorosos del lobo encontraron el cierre del vestido y lo bajaron, Melon no se opuso dejando que el lobo lo desnudara revelando sus tatuajes en su pecho. Beso aquí, mordisqueando allí, se abrió paso por cada centímetro de la hermosa criatura que tenía delante. Olía delicioso, se veía delicioso, sabía delicioso. Esas manos grandes y cálidas rozaron su piel al bajar por su abdomen bajo con el vestido revelando la ropa interior del híbrido y su erección marcada, Melon gruño en advertencia al sentir como esas manos estaban entrando a terreno prohibido pero poco le importó al carnívoro que presionó sus cuerpos, gimiendo suavemente ante el contacto.  
-Eres hermoso- La voz profunda y ronca fue el contraste del sutil gemido de Melon al estar consciente que poco a poco su cordura se iba nublando. Legosi sonrió diabólicamente al híbrido sonrojado, era un escenario casi magistral el como uno de los asesinos más peligrosos del Mercado Negro se dejaba sodomizar, temblando sobre sus manos que no dejaban ni un centímetro de su piel sin cariño. Una mordida en su clavícula fue suficiente para que hacerlo regresar, aburrido de ser el delicado del juego Melon lo inmovilizó clavando sus garras en el cuello de su pareja.

-Eres un bastardo de mierda- La sonrisa de Melon se torció ligeramente cuando la expresión del carnívoro cambió abruptamente pero solo fue por un corto momento, las cálidas manos sostuvieron el rostro del híbrido, pasó su pulgar por la comisura de sus labios dejando ver sus colmillos, sin previo aviso se atrevió a devorar con hambre la boca de su jefe. Melon sintió sus entrañas revolverse, este no fue como los otros que él exigía, este era amoroso, delicado… era puro. Legosi hizo una pausa, alzando su pelaje como sus orejas. Melon lo fulminó con la mirada y jalo con fuerza una de las orejas -¿Por qué te detuviste?-  
Permaneciendo con la mirada fija en la puerta se acercó al híbrido que enseñaba con furia sus colmillos exigiendo respuestas.  
-Alguien llamó a la puerta-El híbrido no necesito más explicaciones, maldiciendo se bajó del lobo en busca de su vestido.  
-¿Hay algo que deje pasar?- abrocho apresurado su camisa y busco a tientas su saco sacudiendolo del polvo.  
-En realidad, no- el híbrido se acercó y limpió la sangre seca de su frente -Pero debemos darnos prisa para la cena.- Soltó una risotada, Legosi alzo una ceja ante el comportamiento tan repentino de su pareja, pero sin decir una palabra regresaron al comedor en donde ya todos los clanes esperaban sentados. Todos los integrantes de Shishigumi estaban sentados y hablando hasta que vieron a su jefe con el lobo.  
-Momentos como esto detesto su existencia- Se sentó con gracia al lado de su pareja -No saben cuanta dicha están por presenciar.  
Varios meseros se acercaron a llenar las copas con vino tinto.  
-¿Porqué dice eso jefe?- Cuestión Free que estaba al otro lado de la mesa. Los ojos filosos del híbrido se fijaron en el león, los meseros no tardaron en colocar los platos en frente de todos. Una risilla se convierte en una carcajada atrayendo la atención de todos los invitados al híbrido que parecía estar disfrutando el desconcierto de los leones.  
-¿Quieres saber por que mi querido Free?- Los delgados dedos tomaron la tapadera de la charola revelando el platillo principal: lomo de caballo al horno.

* * *

**¡SI! SIGO VIVA  
****Antes que nada esta historia ya la tenía en borrador y por obras del destino al fin la termine.  
****Pues nada amiges, muchas gracias por su apoyo y nos leemos pronto.**


End file.
